We Don't Talk Anymore
by almadeundragon
Summary: "Querer a Barbara, alguien tan sensata, pero muy cerrada y difícil de analizar, era algo que debía crecer. Algo que funcionaría en el tiempo, y no podía esperar para que llegara ese momento en el que ambos podrían quedarse juntos. Pero ese día no era hoy" DickBabs Songfic.


_**Ni Batman ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo juego con sus personajes y sentimientos.**_

N/A: Esta fanfic esta situada en la línea temporal de _Rebirth_. Son mencionados sucesos de los New 52 (Dick siendo un espía parte de Spyral, por ej), pero todo lo demás está en base a _Nightwing Rebirth_ y _Batgirl Rebirth_. Cuento corto Dick y Babs tuvieron una pequeña discusión en Rusia y se terminaron alejando debido a esto.

Sin nada más que añadir, espero que disfruten :)

* * *

Sabía que Barbara regresaría un jueves. Lo supo incluso antes de que Damian se lo gritara en la cara, con una sonrisa inusual de su parte, o que Bruce lo mencionara con la ceja alzada mientras tecleaba en su computadora. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía…

Aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla en la Bati-cueva.

 _We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_

Llevaba su traje de Batgirl. La chaqueta de cuero ajustada, las botas amarillas… lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Su rostro estaba descubierto, dejándole ver como su cabellera roja ocultaba uno de sus ojos. Hablaba con Bruce, quien estaba relajado. No era nada serio.

Verla así, en el lugar donde ambos crecieron, junto con el hombre con el que ambos aprendieron, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Quiso entrar en escena y hablar con ella, pero el recuerdo de su discusión en Rusia se hizo presente.

No quería hacer las cosas más incómodas.

 _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la Mansión. Había sido entrenado por Batman, después de todo, así que el sigilo no era un problema. El problema era que Tim avanzaba hacia la Cueva junto a su muy poco discreta novia Stephanie.

Bruce y Barbara no tardaron mucho en girarse.

Ella trató de no hacer contacto visual, lo que lo puso algo incómodo, porque no podía despegar su mirada de las pecas que adornaban su rostro.

 _We don't love anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

En su mente retumbaban todos esos momentos donde había sido feliz junto a Barbara. Mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban, tomarle la mano con delicadeza, recorrer la ciudad juntos, abrazarla mientras dormían...

Pero sus diferencias se pusieron en el camino, cosa que Barbara sabía que ocurriría. Ella siempre tenía la vista en el futuro, una manía en controlar su propia vida, un talento en usar su mente por sobre su corazón.

Amar a alguien alborotaba sus planes, y Dick lo sabía. Pero aun así la abrazó con fuerza mientras podía, porque a diferencia de ella, él vivía en el presente.

Sería una mentira decir que no extrañaba lo que sentía al tocar su piel. Al quitarle el cabello del rostro. Al rozar sus labios.

¿Valió la pena haberse roto sus corazones mutuamente?

¿Lograron algo con ello?

Le destrozaba que estuvieran a punto de conseguirlo de nuevo. Le destrozaba tenerla tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Todo por la lealtad de Barbara hacia Batman, y las ganas de Dick de diferenciarse de él.

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

"Dick. Llegas temprano"

Bruce, tan serio como siempre, le lanzó una mirada rápida a Babs, y se giró a la computadora. El ambiente estaba tenso, al menos para Dick, hasta que Stephanie, por supuesto, lo quebró.

"¡Babs, estas aquí!" corrió hacia ella y la envolvió con sus brazos. Barbara cerró los ojos y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Cómo estuvo Tokyo?"

Tim también se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"¿Lograste todas tus misiones?" le preguntó, levantando una ceja. Dick no supo si la preguntaba llevaba algún doble sentido o solo era mala impresión de su parte.

Barbara rodó los ojos, pero luego soltó una pequeña risa.

Stephanie y Tim la miraban fijamente. Las mejillas de Babs fueron levemente tornándose a un color rojizo, pero siguió hablando con suma normalidad.

Se sentía muy pequeño, muy fuera de lugar observándolos, observándola. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas alejar su orgullo un momento y acercarse, hablarle, hacerle notar que la había echado de menos, pero no fue capaz. Dejó que sus manos se relajaran, su respiración se calmara y caminó hacia la Mansión.

No tenía tiempo para líos de su corazón cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer y necesitaba la mente libre para patrullar.

Salió por el reloj de pared. La mansión como siempre se sentía fría, sin vida, pero esto le sentó bien a Dick. Caminó lentamente hasta el salón, donde se sentó en uno de los caros sofás que aún estaban como nuevos y cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Amo Richard"

La voz de Alfred lo sobresaltó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

"Alfred" susurró. "Hola"

"¿Se le antoja algo de comer?" preguntó mientras acomodaba los marcos de las fotos reposaban en la mesita de café. "¿Un té, tal vez?"

"Gracias, Alfred. Estoy bien"

"Veo que acaba de salir de la Cueva" Dick asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. "La señorita Gordon esta aquí, supongo que ya se pusieron al día"

Dick se rascó el cuello. Supuso que Alfred mencionaría la presencia de Babs en la Mansión, pero no se preparó mentalmente para ello. Ya era muy tarde, el mayordomo lo conocía ya de sobra, y notaría que algo iba mal.

"No es un buen momento" se limitó a responder.

"Oh" soltó Alfred. "Ya se enteró usted de…"

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos, que se acercaban al salón. Era un sonido fuerte, definido, uno que ambos conocían muy bien.

"Amo Bruce"

Llevaba el cabello despeinado, una camisa apenas abotonada y unos pantalones de vestir. Pudo notar que bajo su atuendo llevaba el traje de Batman.

"Me gustaría hablar un momento con Dick, Alfred"

Este último asintió y salió de la habitación. Bruce soltó un suspiro y se sentó frente a él, mientras abrochaba los puños de su camisa. No sabía que esperar de esta conversación.

"Nunca creí que fuera buena idea"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Dick, perplejo. Escaneó la habitación como si esta le fuera a dar la respuesta, y luego volvió a mirar los fríos ojos azules de Bruce.

"Barbara y tú"

"Vaya, gracias" respondió Dick con un hilo de voz, bajando su mirada al piso.

"Me refiero," continuó Bruce apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y mirándolo fijamente. "a que ambos hacen un buen equipo, una buena combinación, solo que no ahora"

Dick levantó una ceja.

"Aun no sabes quién eres, Dick"

Tenía razón. La tenía, como siempre. A veces la asustaba cómo funcionaba su mente, como podía aplicar la lógica para algo tan disparatado como los sentimientos.

"Y Gordon… bueno, ella sabe quién es desde los cinco años"

"Apuesto diez dólares a que lo sabe desde los dos años" dijo Dick, sacándole a Bruce una sonrisa tímida que solo sus hijos podían lograr.

"El punto es, que no están listos para estar juntos"

Dick asintió. El corazón se le rompió en miles de pedazos, porque sabía que Bruce tenía razón. Barbara tenia claras sus metas, sus ideales, lo que quería en la vida, mientras él solo saltaba de edificios y esperaba lo mejor. Se querían, sí, pero eso no siempre era lo suficiente.

"Gracias"

Bruce asintió en respuesta.

"Aún recuerdo cuando la conociste. Supe al instante que te gustaba"

"Ese mismo día, me diste mi primera charla sobre 'educación sexual'" recordó Dick, para luego soltar una carcajada.

"Era mi deber, Richard" dijo Bruce, totalmente serio.

Dick comenzó a reír más fuerte, lo que ocasionó que Bruce continuara sin importarle si era escuchado o no.

"Luego empezaste a salir con la alien, unas cuantas chicas de la escuela, mientras ella se fijaba en policías y políticos. Siempre supe que eran muy distintos, por lo que me alegró que ambos fueran por caminos diferentes, primero"

"Pero luego lo arruinamos"

"Solo se apresuraron. Un poco. Pero ahora lo están intentando por separado de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

Dick frunció el ceño.

"No por mi parte, al menos. ¿Acaso ella..?"

 _I just heard you found the one you've been looking_

 _You've been looking for_

Bruce asintió.

"Es mejor que lo sepas"

Barbara era hermosa. Inteligente. Valiente. No le sorprendía que tuviera a alguien a su lado tan rápidamente. Era obvio que el susodicho era maduro, con tres títulos universitarios, dispuesto a tener un futuro organizado y práctico.

Le hubiera gustado saberlo de ella misma, pero no la culpaba. No estaban en buenos términos, y ninguno podía dejar su orgullo de lado como para hablar de sus vidas íntimas sin más.

Debería estar feliz por ella.

¿Por qué no lo estaba?

Como Bruce había dicho, no estaban listos el uno para el otro. En estos momentos de sus vidas no podían estar juntos. Pero, ¿Por qué dolía tanto entonces?

 _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_

Tal vez le asustaba que tuviera que dejarla ir de una vez por todas. Que, simplemente, no era el indicado. Tal vez, todo fue una fantasía de ambos, un capricho, y lo suyo nunca podría llegar a ser algo más.

 _Cause even after all this time I still wonder_

 _Why I can't move on_

 _Just the way you did so easily_

¿Seguiría ella pensando en él?

No era como que Dick no había tenido nada con otras chicas. Besaba, tocaba, abrazaba a varias. Pero al final del día, siempre volvía a Babs. Le gustaban las cosas serias, y esa era Barbara.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

"¿Estarás en Blüdhaven esta noche?" Bruce se puso de pie, mientras se abotonaba la camisa y se acomodaba el cuello de esta. Dick pudo deducir que asistiría a una de las fiestas importantes de la empresa, o a una gala de beneficencia. En cualquiera de los casos, se marcharía a la mitad, para atender los asuntos de Ciudad Gótica.

"Es lo más probable" respondió Dick. "Debería irme, ya está anocheciendo"

Se puso de pie. Bruce ya se encontraba en otro mundo: preguntándole a Alfred sobre su chaqueta y buscando las llaves del auto. Se despidió de él con un débil gesto con la mano, el cual su padre adoptivo devolvió. Caminó hasta la puerta principal, tan elegante como toda la mansión pero antes de incluso poder tomar la manilla de esta una voz lo retuvo.

"No olvides hablar con ella"

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

 _Don't wanna know_

 _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

La noche se sentía más oscura que de costumbre. Dick levantó al vista hacia el cielo para buscar las estrellas, pero no encontró ninguna.

Se subió a su motocicleta y partió, deseando no volver.

No quería hablar con ella. No quería saber lo que había pasado en Tokyo. No quería escucharla decir su nombre, con un brillo en los ojos que no cualquiera le lograba sacar.

Aceleró a través de las vacías calles de Gotham. Se preguntó si Batgirl saldría a patrullar esta noche. Si lo haría sola, o con alguno de los aliados del murciélago.

El silencio de la ciudad no le ayudaba. Se estaba quedando solo con sus pensamientos, cosa que le asustaba de sobremanera. Y para su mala suerte, condujo hacia una calle llena de tráfico, lo que no lo dejó concentrarse en nada que no fuera su muy confundida mente.

Movió sus manos a través de sus piernas, para darse calor. Seguía sin encontrar ninguna estrella en el cielo. Era una noche peculiar: sin luz, sin sueños.

¿En qué momento todo se había ido al infierno?

 _If he's holding onto you so tight_

 _The way I did before_

No quiso imaginársela junto a él, pero evitarlo era imposible. Temió mirar sus propias manos, y que los recuerdos se agolparan en su cabeza. Las palabras de Bruce aun resonaban en sus oídos. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

Trató de avanzar por la calle, sin mucho éxito. Sus ojos azules se cerraron un momento, rogando por un momento de paz.

Tal vez solo necesitaba relajarse un poco, algo difícil estando en medio de una muy congestionada calle, pero no imposible. Sacó su celular y puso algo de música. Se preguntó a si mismo si sería bueno mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole consejos a Wally.

"¿Consejos a Wally? ¿Te estas escuchando a ti mismo, Richard?" se dijo a sí mismo.

Hizo una mueca y siguió pensando, mientras la música pasaba. A su mente vino también Roy, pero, al igual que Dick, era un desastre en las relaciones, así que lo dejó pasar. Pasó sus dedos por la pantalla de su celular, y le lastimaba el hecho de que Barbara aparecía sin vergüenza en su lista de contactos.

Siempre volvía a ella.

Por tercera vez en la noche, miró hacia el cielo. Lo maldijo por no permitir que las estrellas brillaran esa noche. Tenía ganas de contarlas todas, perderse en ellas, esconderse tras ellas y olvidar quien era. Se concentró en la fría noche, en su oscuridad…

Finalmente, localizó una estrella.

Se movía a través de la penumbra. Era pequeña, delicada, pero brillaba con fuerza, decidida. Dick la siguió con la mirada, hasta que su campo de visión ya no se lo permitió. Tomó el manubrio de su moto con fuerza y aceleró en sentido contrario al tráfico. Como Bruce siempre le decía, tomaba decisiones tal vez demasiado precipitadas.

"Es parte de mi encanto" respondía usualmente Dick.

La siguió mientras ella saltaba como si tuviera vida, emanando una energía que Dick conocía de sobra. La siguió como si su vida dependiera de ello, arrepintiéndose al segundo después.

Luego de seguirla por más de cuatro calles, la perdió. Un sentimiento agrio creció por el pecho de Dick, pero no se dio por vencido tan rápidamente. Dobló por un callejón oscuro, estrecho, y efectivamente, ella estaba allí.

Era la primera estrella que llevaba capa.

 _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

No supo si darse la vuelta e irse, o afrontar lo que acababa de hacer.

Se regañó a si mismo.

"Lo siento" dijo, dejando caer sus brazos, en forma de derrota. "Por seguirte, me refiero"

Sus palabras sonaron casi mecánicas. Ella se giró lentamente, y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

"No te tortures a ti mismo, Chico Maravilla" sonó igual de fría que su acompañante. "Creo que necesitamos hablar"

Dick suspiró y posó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans desgastados. El frío se hacía presente en el callejón, danzando junto a los corazones de ambos, tratando de revivir lo que alguna vez existió entre ambos.

Porque cada vez se convencían más de que no quedaba nada que los uniera.

 _We don't love anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

"¿Todo bien en Japón?" preguntó, sin saber si acercarse o guardar la distancia. Barbara lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Todo bien" afirmó ella. "¿Rusia?"

Dick se limitó a asentir con debilidad. Las palabras no querían salir de su boca, y no se obligó a hablar más de la cuenta.

Barbara avanzó hacia él mientras se ajustaba sus guantes amarillos. Su cabello rojo se movía con el viento, y sus ojos verdes parecían apagados, fríos, como si buscaran algo que nunca encontrarían. En momentos como esos, Dick notaba lo hermosa que era.

Se acercó. Como siempre, ella era quien tomaba la iniciativa. Se atrevió incluso a quitarse su mascara, revelando así su rostro. Estaba pálida, más de lo normal, y un rasguño cruzaba su mejilla, opacando sus diminutas pecas.

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo" escuchar su voz hizo que una chispa se encendiera en el ambiente. Un poco de luz que ambos habían perdido hace unos meses, cuando su última discusión había cortado todo entre ellos dos. Pasaba a menudo, tenían diferencias que no se podían arreglar en cosa de días, o meses, o incluso años, pero sabían seguir adelante.

Tenían que seguir adelante.

"Lo siento" soltó Dick. Solía ser él el que lo decía primero. Su orgullo no era tan grande como el de Barbara. "Últimamente he estado intentando buscar quien soy, cual es mi propósito, como puedo ayudar... y siempre creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pensé que si me dejaba llevar y escuchaba a mis instintos lograría hacer algo bien de una vez por todas..."

"Richard" Barbara lo interrumpió abruptamente. Estaba mirando el piso, como si pudiera encontrar respuestas en él. "Que logres definir quien eres es algo muy importante para ti. Lo sé. Lo noto. Y si es importante para ti, lo es para mi"

Dick pudo sentir como una brisa de aire frio pasaba a través de sus venas y se colaba en su cuerpo. Se le encogió un poco el corazón, pero no dejó que la pelirroja lo notara.

"Y para la familia" continuó Barbara. "Sobre todo para Bruce. Pero son nuestros principios los que nos identifican. Si no olvidas de donde vienes, de quien aprendiste, encontrarte a ti mismo será pan comido"

Y ahí estaba. Siempre tan sabia, tan correcta, tan Barbara. Su discusión en Rusia los había distanciado, es cierto, pero era lo que menos los acongojaba.

¿Dónde habían quedado Dick Grayson y Barbara Gordon, el duo dinamita?

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

"¿Te divertiste en Japón?" preguntó Dick, algo dolido.

Barbara lo miró a los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Sabía la intención detrás de su pregunta, lo conocía.

"¿Bruce te lo dijo, cierto?"

Dick asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Sí. Y la verdad es que me alegra. En serio, Babs, mientras él no te haga daño te juro que no me importa en lo más míni..."

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_  
 _Who knows how to love you like me_  
 _There must be a good reason that you're gone_

"No estoy viendo a nadie" dijo Barbara, y Dick pudo sentir como a ambos la oscura noche se los tragaba. Ya no estaban en Ciudad Gótica, en un viejo callejón entre dos edificios en ruinas. No, solo estaban ambos. Con sus falsas ilusiones, con sus esperanzas rotas. "Solía... tener algo con un viejo amigo. Pero las cosas se complicaron"

"¿Cómo siempre?" preguntó Dick. En su mundo, en el mundo de los héroes, nunca habían finales felices. Siempre las cosas terminaban complicándose. Era un viejo cliché conocido por todos.

"Quise llamarte, o volver a Gótica por un tiempo, pero las cosas estaban tensas" continuó la pelirroja, mientras las sirenas de policía sonaban. Batman estaría por allí, adentrándose en la oscuridad para luchar contra sus demonios. Barbara se maldijo por estar aquí, dejando sus sentimientos salir a la luz mientras existía una lucha mayor que debía ser atendida. Suspiró y continuó. "Preferí alejarme. La verdad es que no creí que me responderías el teléfono siquiera"

 _Every now and then I think you_  
 _Might want me to come show up at your door_  
 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

"Además..." continuó ella, y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Dinah y yo conocimos a Helena"

Dick no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Helena Bertinelli, su vieja compañera de Spyral, la agencia donde solía ser un espía. Ambos se tenían mucha confianza, funcionaban bien en equipo y tal vez, solo tal vez, habían sido algo más que solo amigos.

Pero Barbara sonreía. No podía evitarlo. Helena era fría, testaruda y reservada, pero llevaba una lucha contra las injusticias en la sangre que nunca nadie le lograría arrebatar. Era una guerrera, sin dudas, y no le sorprendía que Dick hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella.

"Oh" soltó Dick, sin saber que más decir. Sintió la urgencia de aclararle a la pelirroja que Helena y él no mantenían una relación ni nada parecido, pero no quería llevar la conversación a ese punto.

"Es una guerrera. Y muy guapa" poco a poco su sonrisa se convirtió en una sutil carcajada. Era de noche, pero en ese momento Dick juró que estaba saliendo el sol. "Dios, incluso Dinah quiere salir con ella"

El silencio comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar. Dick se mantuvo estático, mientras se mordía el labio, sin importarle que poco a poco empezara a sentir un saber metálico en la boca. Barbara esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero al percibir que no llegaría simplemente alzó una ceja. ¿De verdad, Richard?

"Así que supongo que te divertiste en Spyral" suspiró Barbara finalmente. "Eso me hace muy feliz"

Y pudo imaginarlo. A Dick acariciando su cabello oscuro y mirándola a los ojos, tal como lo había hecho antes con Barbara. Pero no había tiempo para recuerdos. Debía seguir mirando hacia el futuro.

 _Don't wanna know_  
 _If you're looking into her eyes_  
 _If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before_

"No estoy con Helena" la cortó rápidamente el pelinegro. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por su propio cabello, nervioso. "Fue cosa de una vez, yo..."

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miró fijamente a los ojos. Un precioso verde se apoderó de su mente, un color que le recordaba a las hojas de los árboles mientras el viento las movía con suavidad. Esos ojos lo ayudaban a relajarse, sin fallar ni una vez. Porque ahí, en su iris, todo estaba bien.

 _I overdosed_  
 _Should've known your love was a game_  
 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_  
 _Oh, it's such a shame_

"Yo... siempre vuelvo a ti" susurró sin apartar la vista. Barbara se acercó hacia él y posó la mano derecha en su mejilla. Dick se acurrucó en ella, queriendo sentir su piel más cerca.

Queriendo recordar como era tenerla cerca.

"Lo sé. Y yo siempre te espero"

Y de nuevo estaba ella allí, sonriéndole, iluminando su vida. Se sentía inútil, se sentía cobarde, pero no había nada que hacer. Ambos se miraron, y lo supieron. Pero solo Barbara fue capaz de decirlo.

Dick aún tenía muchos caminos que recorrer, lo tenía muy claro. Aún debía madurar y aprender a crecer, a tomar decisiones, a confiar en sus instintos. Querer a Barbara, alguien tan sensata, pero muy cerrada y difícil de analizar, era algo que debía crecer. Algo que funcionaría en el tiempo, y no podía esperar para que llegara ese momento en el que ambos podrían quedarse juntos.

Pero ese día no era hoy.

"No estamos listos. No aún"

 _That we don't talk anymore_

La semana siguiente, ambos se encontraron en la Baticueva.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado... o al menos lo hayan tolerado.

Moii


End file.
